DWFO-FM
DWFO (87.5 FM), broadcasting as 875 FM1, is a radio station in the Metro Manila area, offering with a Top 40 format. This station is owned and operated by the government of the Philippines through the Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS) under the Presidential Communications Group. Its studios and transmitter are located at the 4th Floor, Philippine Information Agency Building, Visayas Avenue, Quezon City, National Capital Region. It operates daily from 5:00 AM to 12:00 MN. Despite maximizing transmission operations to full-power after two months of test broadcasts as well as introduction of DJs, programs and segments to the station, its formal launch remains pending until further announcement. History Prior history Prior to the PBS's acquisition, the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) asked the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) to reserve the said frequency for local campuses (including Angelicum College, where they own the said frequency under the call letters DWAC-FM) due to multiple reports that some others will use the latter frequency for commercial purposes.2 Also, a few religious and community groups (such as Jehovah's Witnesses) operated the frequency with a low-powered signal enough to cover its main target area. Acquisition by PBS Radio veteran Rizal "Bong" Aportadera, Jr. (Sonny B) was appointed by Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) Sec. Martin Andanar as the Director General of the Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS) in July 2016. A month later, Carlo Villo (Carlo José) was then appointed by Aportadera as the agency's Deputy Director and head of the new FM division. Villo serves as the program director for FM1, as well as its sister station 104.3 FM2. In an official statement by Andanar, PBS acquired the 87.5 MHz frequency and was later approved by the NTC. On November 1, 2017, FM1 began its test broadcast at 1:00 am. A few days later, the station's DJs (mostly poached from Mellow 947 and Tiger22's stations 99.5 Play FM, Wave 89.1, Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9 and 103.5 K-Lite) identified the frequency under the call sign DWFO, subject to approval from the NTC. Since November 1, 2017, the station's initial 1 kW power increases in two phases: an increase to 10 kW by December 28, 2017, then upgraded to 25 kW (the maximum licensed nominal power for an FM station) on January 1, 2018. The power increase makes FM1 able to cover Mega Manila and some surrounding provinces, though the ERP power is currently not at par with FM2 as well as the orientation of the new antenna expected to adjust to provide stable coverage. FM1 have bared plans for nationwide expansion by launching provincial stations, including FM1 Davao which was launched on August 1, 2018, with plans of establishing more stations on Laoag, Baguio, Pampanga, Puerto Princesa, Naga, Legazpi, Boracay, Iloilo, Bacolod, Cebu, Bohol, Cagayan de Oro, Butuan, Davao, General Santos, and Zamboanga. See also *''Radyo Pilipinas 1 738'' *''Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918'' *''Radyo Pilipinas Worldwide'' *''104.3 FM2'' *''Philippine Broadcasting Service, Inc.'' References #''^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWFO#cite_ref-pbs-875_1-0 Jump up to:a'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWFO#cite_ref-pbs-875_1-1 '''b] Jasper Marie Oblina-Rucat (August 10, 2016). "Sec Andanar pushes bill to create People's Broadcasting Corp". Philippine Information Agency. Archived from the original on February 2, 2017. Retrieved January 25, 2017.'' #''^ "KBP ASKS NTC TO RESERVE FM RADIO FREQUENCY FOR SCHOOLS". Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas. September 16, 2015. Retrieved January 25, 2017.'' #''^ WATCH: PCOO Year Ender Achievements for 2016. YouTube. PTV. December 9, 2016. Retrieved January 26, 2017.'' #''^ "PCOO E-Brochure" (PDF). Presidential Communications Operations Office. Retrieved June 26, 2017.'' External links *''Official website'' Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Radio stations established in 2017 Category:Philippine Broadcasting Service Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines